


Jar of Hearts

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: "Kara, may I ask… what the hell are those?""Well, I saw it online...to have jars filled with what you are feeling grateful for, and read them when you are feeling down."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who could understand this: bati na sila sa fic na to, mga bakla! 
> 
> \----
> 
> All is good. All is well with Kara and Lena in this fic.

"Kara, may I ask… what the hell are those?" Lena saw jars after jars stored above Kara's closet. She could see at least 3 jars filled with papers, and one that was filled three quarters.

"Well, I saw it online...to have jars filled with what you are feeling grateful for, and read them when you are feeling down."

"You only have a few in it." Lena frowned because she knew Kara's a very cheery person and she is very grateful for everyone in her life. 

"Well, I got my hands full for the past years. I have not gotten the time." 

"I bet it will cheer you up when you read them." Lena side-hugged Kara. "Shall we?" 

Kara agreed on Lena's idea, leaning her head to Lena's, then started to grab that one jar, "It didn't even get it full these past years." 

"Let's get it started then." 

"You can grab one paper for me." 

Lena reached inside the medium-sized mason jar, wide-eyed. _Being a reporter_. She smiled at the memory. This also meant she already met Kara during this time. It really had been years since they had met each other. 

"I remembered rushing to Miss Grant's office to tell her. I got so excited. I was indecisive on what to do. You asked me about not seeing my name on the byline on Clark's article. _That_ changed my mind. Thank you, Lena." 

Lena didn't expect that she was a part of Kara's decision to be a reporter. "And now you even won a Pulitzer." 

Kara gave that smile she only gives at Lena - the " _you mean the world to me_ " smile. 

"On to the next one!" Kara grabbed one paper from the jar. Alex cancelling on me. She even wrote a smiley face at the end. "Hmm. Ah! I remember this." 

"Was this the day she could not leave work? Which is all the time being the workaholic that she is." Lena joked. It was not always this easy to be friends with Kara, but they were building their friendship again. One moment at a time. 

"It was that time you invited me for brunch afterwards. It was such a great day. You, me and some good ol' potstickers!" 

"Glad that Alex cancelled." 

"Me too." Kara then faced the opening of the jar to Lena.

"I can't believe I even have beat you then." 

"Well, I let you win." 

Lena squinted her eyes at Kara as if she was pissed. "What do you have next?" She mixed the papers inside with her hand. Room full of flowers.

"It was the time you gave me a lot of flowers that you sent to Catco." 

"It was just a simple thank you gift. What did you do to all of those flowers anyways?" 

"I placed them inside empty vases we have in our stockroom and put them everywhere in the office. Everyone loved your plumerias. I loved them. I even brought some of them at home." Kara pointed at some flowers that she preserved and placed into displays. 

"Wow! You kept them." Lena could not believe what Kara did to her gift. They were now standing in front of the framed flowers. That was when she noticed, "Stop with the staring, Kara. Take a picture. It will last longer." She joked. 

"Sorry. I just can't help it. I just can't believe we are okay again after all that has happened." Kara's eyes never left Lena's. "Promise, Lena. No more lying to you." 

It was Kara's turn to get a paper. _Lena_.

"You even put my name in there." 

"Why not?" 

"You are adorable. You know that right?" 

"I try my best." 

_Lunch dates with Lena_ was the next paper to read. Lena found it cute when Kara drew kale on the paper and put red X on it. They were reminded of the small things that make their bond special. Their phone calls in the middle of the busy schedules just to make plans together. No matter how busy they were. 

_Kieran_. Kara apologized that the next time that name was said between them was when Lena was being interrogated at the DEO. They remembered fondly how Kara got to know about it first. It was blasted over speakers in one of the labs Lena had during the times Kara was dragged along in their expected interruptions of their lunch dates. Lena was working with Project K during that time. Kara asked what it stood for; it was her middle name.

The next paper Lena reached for from the jar was with Kryptonian letters. She said so casually. _El mayarah_.

"Stronger together" They have spoken of the translation; never breaking eye contact.

"You know how to read the letters?" 

"Well, it was the first few things that were mentioned in Lex's journals. Journals after journals. Imagine trying to decipher his codes with Kryptonian facts popping here and there. Together with the S symbol for the House of El which means hope. I see why you are always so hopeful, Kara Zor-el." That did it for Kara. 

What Kara's next move took Lena by surprise but eventually, hugged Kara as well, as tightly as Kara did (up to point where Kara was not hurting anyone with her super strength), her chin resting at Kara's shoulder. "How I missed you, Lena. I really did. You care about me so much, and I have foolishly been blinded by red, putting malice to your past decisions. I kept the truth about me from you. All you want is to do good, and help people, help me. You even saved my life. 

"Hey," Lena said so softly to Kara, still in each other's embrace; hands gently brushing on Kara's back. "Hey," her hands were now at the other's shoulders and biceps. "Hey," wiping Kara's tears with her thumbs, "look at me, Kara" hands still cupping Kara's face, "please...don't cry." Her voice almost breaking, "I hate seeing you cry. I finally understood where you were coming from. I already forgave you for keeping me in the dark. You have saved me countless times. You always catch me, carry me to safety. Saving you in return is the best way I could repay you for all those things. I care about you, I really do." 

"I remember Alex telling me that, when she brought you in the DEO. You brought the shield with you that time, even if you are angry, pissed at me," Kara's tears were visible on her cheeks again, "you still saved my life."

All Lena could do at the moment, seeing Kara crying again, was to hug her so tightly again; that such gesture would mean reassuring her that she was here with Kara, and her anger directed at Kara was already in the past. 

They stayed like that for a moment; Lena ended up kissing Kara on the forehead. "We will always be there for each other, okay." 

_"El mayarah_." Saying it at the same time; their eyes staring lovingly at each other as much time permitted. They could read the others some other time; what mattered now was them, together, happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it during this quarantine. I hope everyone is well.


End file.
